Magic Duel (Reboot)
by Power Master
Summary: Trixie and Boris Sharpshot has returned for revenge on Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart. And this time, they have a powerful relic that enhanced their powers and magic. Can our heroes defeat their rivals?


Shorty Thinking was looking through his computer as he was preparing another set of 'Psychopath Joke Emergency' canisters, just in case if the mad clown pony is up to no good again. Tailtech was assisting him in project as well.  
 ** _  
KNOCKED!_** Shorty Thinking called his visitors to come in. Twilight Sparkle, her friends and Zecora entered the facility.

"Welcome back," Shorty Thinking greeted his friends, "Appointment to the past again?"

"Yeah. Going to 'Magic Duel'," Twilight Sparkle said calmly, "I assume you knew that already."

Shorty Thinking smiled and nodded, "I know that. But you'd be surprise that Trixie and her team are helping us to take down the organization from within."

"Seriously? Trixie and her team?" Ben Valorheart asked in shock. He scoffed, "I don't believe it."

Twilight Sparkle scoffed in amusement, "Like I don't believe that Trixie gain a friend of Starlight Glimmer?" She giggled a bit, "Well, she proved me wrong."

"I also proved that Discord can be reformed to be good guy and befriend with," Fluttershy said calmly. She sighed, "He's really nice after the battle with Tirek."

"And so did Gilda," Rainbow Dash added happily, "I'd always thought she's a jerk as any Griffon but she's good and caring friend like I used to know of."

Applejack nodded, "Flim and Flam did change." She scoffed in amusement, "A bit. They're still up to their old tricks as usual at Las Pegasus."

"Despite of what happened in the past, some ponies can be change for the better if we show them the true way of friendship," Rarity said calmly.

Pinkie Pie giggled, "Yeah!"

Ben Valorheart hummed, "And you're saying that I should give Boris a benefit of the doubts?" He scoffed, "I doubt it."

"So, it's true..." The familiar voice said calmly. Everyone looked at the back and found Trixie at the entrance. He smirked, "So, you don't remember anything of what really happens?"

"Well, I do remember you and I have the magic duel," Twilight Sparkle said firmly.

Trixie nodded, "The Great and Powerful Trixie admits that but Boris is there and fought with Ben."

"Really? I hadn't notice," Ben Valorheart said dryly.

"You'd better believe it," Boris Sharpshot said calmly in entered the entrance, "It's really happen."

"What's he doing here?!" Ben Valorheart demanded in anger.

"Calm down, Ben. I invited him," Shorty Thinking said calmly. Ben Valorheart turned and gave a death glare at him. He sighed, "I'm not joking or foolish. He can be trusted. He, Trixie and their gang have been great helpful to us."

"Yeah, I don't think so," Ben Valorheart said dryly.

Boris Sharpshot groaned, "If I want to kill you and get Twilight so badly, I would have done so by now. But I didn't." He smiled while nuzzling Trixie, "Because I have her."

Ben Valorheart hissed in concern, along with others except Twilight Sparkle. They weren't uncomfortable and didn't like it.

Ben Valorheart sighed, "Whatever. Can we get this done already?"

"Before we get in, let me make this clear," Boris Sharpshot said dryly, "The pony that tried to kill you was old me. And this pony has changed for better since Demon Land."

"Seriously?"

"I'm serious. If you don't believe me, we can go to that story and find out."

"I'd rather not," Shorty Thinking said firmly and dryly, "It may damaged or even blackout your neuro memory core system, causing your brain to shut down." Everyone looked at him in confusion. He sighed, "Amnesia or coma."

Everyone awed and nodded in understanding. They all sat and laid down on the beds. RESTORE has headsets connected to their heads.

"Preparing to enter 'Magic Duel' now," Shorty Thinking said firmly.

* * *

 **Magic Duel**

During the raining season, mysterious pony in black hooded robe was running across the Canterlot Town. She arrived at the antique shop. She entered it at once. She moved the stuffs aside while looking for specific item. But so far, she hasn't. It frustrated her a lot.

"Where is it?! I know you have it!"

"Calm down, sir. Be more specific!"

Mysterious Pony heard the argument. She turned and approached to the counter, where she found three stallions were talking with the shopkeeper.

"Boris Bountyhunt Sharpshot? Bumbrain Boxco? And Duncey 'Dum-Dum' Doolittle? What are they doing here?"

"You want to know?" Boris Sharpshot demanded in anger. He held the shopkeeper's collar tightly, "I want the Alicorn Amulet!"

"You mean one of the most mysterious and powerful of all the known magical charms." Shopkeeper asked in concern, "Uh, ah— I'm afraid this is... far too dangerous."

"And you don't think I'm dangerous, am I?!"

"Wow, boss! Easy there!" Bumbrain Boxco exclaimed in concern, "Think of happy thoughts!"

Dum-Dum nodded in concern, "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Happy thoughts! Think about hunting the monsters and demons! Putting their heads on the walls!"

"Yeah..." Boris Sharpshot sighed before levitated and thrown both of his henchponies to the books hard. He snarled, "Except I was humiliated! Thrown out of Canterlot Castle! All of my stuffs! My Status! My dream! My girl! Gone! Gone to hell! It's because of Ben Mare! He'll pay for this! I swear to it!" He turned and glared at the shopkeeper, "I won't say this again! Give me Alicorn Amulet!"

"I'd can't do that! I'm sorry!" Shopkeeper said in concern.

"I'll take it. Here's my payment!" The mysterious strange shouted as she thrown the bag of golden bits. The shopkeeper squealed happily as he quickly grabbed it before approached and packed the Alicorn Amulet into box. She approached while looking at Boris Sharpshot, "And you and your boys are gonna join my team."

"Hey! You can't tell our boss what to do!" Bumbrain Boxco exclaimed firmly.

Dumm-Dum nodded, "Yeah! He can tell us what to do because he's our boss!"

"Thank you, boys." Boris Sharpshot said dryly. He turned and glared at mysterious stranger, "Why do you want me?"

"Revenge..." The mysterious stranger said in amusement, "And I can help you get yours."

Boris Sharpshot smirked in amusement, "I'm listening..."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle, Ban Valorheart and Spike were at Fluttershy's Cottage. They chatted and explained to her that her animals were gonna be involved of performance for both Princess Celestia and Saddle Arabian Ponies. Fluttershy was very against it because of her animal friends' safety. After some chats to her, she reluctantly accept it.

As Fluttershy prepared her critters for performance, Twilight Sparkle was distracted by her nightmares, which constantly haunted and scarred her to accept her darkness and abandoned her friendship with Mane Five, Spike and Ben Valorheart. She hasn't gotten over it since the Crystal Empire. She feared and worried that she may become a monster in destroying anyone she loved.

"Uh, Twilight?" Ben Valorheart called. Twilight Sparkle got snapped back to reality as she looked at him. He continued, "Fluttershy said it's ready."

"Oh! Okay, got it," Twilight Sparkle said calmly while having sweat drops. She approached and comforted Fluttershy, "I promise, Fluttershy. Nothing bad will happen to them."

Fluttershy squealed in concern, "I know!"

As Twilight Sparkle approached the critters, she had her horn glowed brightly. The critters glowed in lavender aura-like.

Fluttershy screamed, "Stop, stop! They can't take it!"

Everyone looked at Fluttershy oddly. Twilight Sparkle has barely began her performance. Nevertheless, the lavender unicorn began her practice. She was levitating and rotating the critters around in the open sky. Ben Valorheart and Spike were amazed by it. Fluttershy quivered and shivered in fear, worrying for animals' safety, though the latter were enjoying it much.

After a long practice, Twilight Sparkle levitated the animals down gently. They all cheered happily and wildly. They all enjoyed it very much.

"Phew!" Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief. The animals chittering happily while surrounding her. She smiled, "That's all for now, little ones. Maybe we can practice again later, if Fluttershy says it's alright."

The animals chittering happily as they surrounded and cheered for Fluttershy to let them play with Twilight Sparkle again.

"Nice work, Twi!" Ben Valorheart commented happily.

Spike nodded, "Your magic has really improved since we came to Ponyville, Twilight. Princess Celestia's going to love it."

"Thanks, guys," Twilight Sparkle thanked them, "I have to be at my best when she arrives with the delegates from Saddle Arabia. I can't believe she's trusting me with the entertainment."

"Yeah." Ben Valorheart said calmly. He turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle, "Twilight, we need to talk." She turned and looked at him. He continued, "It's about your nightmares. Tell me. What's going on? Did something bad happen?"

"Wh-what?! What makes you say that? I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Nothing's wrong."

"Twilight, don't lie to me again. Just tell the truth. What's going on? I wanna help."

Twilight Sparkle sighed in defeat as she knew Ben Valorheart won't back down until he gets some answers. And just before she could answer, someone knocked and slammed her down hard. She looked up and found worried Rainbow Dash, looking at her.

"Twilight! Come quick! It's an emergency!"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends made their way back to Ponyville Town, where they saw dramatic Rarity worn a Mexican Dress. She was then being carried away by Applejack and Pinkie Pie. They don't really like it.

"What's going on here?" Twilight Sparkle demanded.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't..." The mysterious pony said darkly, wearing an Alicorn Amulet. She lowered her hood down. She smirked darkly with her crimson glowing eyes, "Twilight Sparkle."

The ponies gasped in shock. Suddenly, three hooded ponies approached her from behind. They all chuckled evilly and darkly. They all lowered down their hoods as well.

"And don't forget about us too," Boris Sharpshot said in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Trixie!"

"Boris?!" Ben Valorheart demanded in anger.

"What're they doing here?" Spike hissed in anger.

Rainbow Dash scoffed, "You call that great and powerful?"

As Trixie's eyes glowed in red, she fired her magic on Rainbow Dash. After the hit, the Pegasus has a giant wing on left side. This caused her to fly uncontrollable and wildly.

"Oh! She's Rainbow Wobble, now!" Snips commented happily

"Yeah! Ha ha ha ha!" Snails laughed happily before turned to Trixie, "Good spell, oh Great and Powerful Trixie!"

Trixie groaned as she turned and glared at Snips and Snails, "You two! Quiet!"

And just before Snips and Snails could do anything, Trixie fired her magic on them both. Both little Unicorns got their horns stuck on each other. They all screamed in fear as they were running around. Bumbrain Boxco and Dum-Dum hissed in shock.

"Wow. And our boss always picked on us," Bumbrain Boxco commented, "That's very scary!"

Dum-Dum nodded, "Tell me something I don't want to know."

The ponies, especially Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart, turned and glared at Trixie and her team. They don't really like their attitude.

"Stop picking on our friends, Trixie!" Twilight Sparkle demanded in anger.

Ben Valorheart hissed in anger, "What do you want?!"

Trixie smirked, "You and I have some unfinished business. My magic's gotten better since I was here last. And I'm going to prove it! Me and you, a magic duel. Winner stays, loser leaves Ponyville forever!"

"Same goes to me, Benji," Boris Sharpshot said dryly and angrily, "Unless you're chicken..."

"Forget it! I'd never make a deal like that!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in anger.

Ben Valorheart nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Why would we fight with you two for?!"

"Hmm. Your choice," Trixie said in amusement.

Trixie turned and looked at Spike, who quivered and shivered in fear. She levitated, twisted and put his limbs together into a ball. He bounced up and down for few times. This annoyed Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart.

"Trixie, put him down." Twilight Sparkle demanded in anger, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Trixie asked angrily as she revealed her past after Ursa Minor, "Because you humiliated me! After you showed me up with that Ursa Minor, I became a laughing stock! Everywhere I went I was laughed at and ostracized. I even had to take a job on a rock farm just to earn a living! A rock farm!"

"Hey! You're lucky a rock farm would take the likes of you!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed in anger.

Trixie fired her magic on Pinkie Pie. A digitalized form of mouse clicked and dragged her mouth out before dumped it into dumpster. This surprised and shocked her.

Ben Valorheart turned and glared at Boris Sharpshot, "I'm guessing that I'm blamed for this too?"

"What do you think?!" Boris Sharpshot asked dryly, "You banished me from my hometown! All of my stuffs! All of my trophies! My glory being Monster Hunter! Gone! And not to mention, you took my dream girl! It's all your fault, Mare! You ruined me!"

"First off, she's never been your girl! And second, if you hadn't been a big jerk and bully tried to kill me, you wouldn't have lost them all! And third, It's Valorheart!"

"Oh? Hate it because it's embarrassed? Should have called you 'Chickenheart'!"

"Maybe should have called you 'Boris the Animal'."

Boris Sharpshot groaned in anger, "Why you little?!"

"Easy, Boris," Trixie said calmly while halted Boris Sharpshot from moving ahead. She smirked in amusement, "There are many ways to get them duel with us. We're gonna trash this place until you two agree! Trash them up, boys!"

"You heard! Trash this place!" Boris Sharpshot exclaimed firmly.

Boris Sharpshot, Bumbrain Boxco and Dum-Dum cheered wildly as they began trashing and ruining the Ponyville Town by vandalizing the properties, creating graffiti and even terrorizing the ponies. Trixie joined in as well by levitating the Golden Oak Library upside down while shaken it very hard, dropping books out.

"Well? What do you say?" Trixie asked calmly.

Boris Sharpshot snickered, "Still chicken? We'll just keep on trashing this place!"

Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart were very against it but since they watched many ponies suffering by their troublemakers, they knew there was one thing they can do.

"Alright, Trixie. Let's duel!" Twilight Sparkle agreed.

Ben Valorheart nodded, "Trixie duel with Twi while it's just you and me, Boris."

"Excellent..." Trixie and Boris smiled in amusement.

Trixie fired her magic on the victims, turning them back to normal except Pinkie Pie. The pink pony complained about her mouth not being fixed. Nevertheless, both Trixie and her cohorts turned and glared at Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart.

"If we lose, we won't set hoof in Ponyville again. But if you two lose, you're the one banished from this one-horse town!" Trixie said proudly and firmly.

Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart looked calm and firm yet nervous and worry about losing the duel to their rivals. Their friends looked worry and uneasy about it. They don't want to lose them.

"Hey! That's not the plan!" Boris Sharpshot exclaimed in anger.

Trixie hissed in anger at Boris Sharpshot, "She'd never gonna fit with you. And besides, you'll have to find another mare that is better than her. And plus, you want to get rid of Ben Valorheart, don't you?"

Angered and annoyed by Trixie's offer about abandoning Twilight Sparkle, Boris Sharpshot reluctantly nodded in agreement to it since he wanted to get rid of Ben Valorheart. Both him and Trixie were ready while Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart were in position. They're now in duel.

"DRAW!" Trixie and Boris Sharpshot shouted firmly.

Both Trixie and Boris Sharpshot began their duel against both Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart. Both unicorn mares have the Magic Duel while the boys used their swords to duel.

Trixie fired her magic blaster on the wagon. It got thrown straight right on the ponies, who quickly ran off at once. It's about to fall on them. And luckily, Twilight Sparkle stopped and put it back down. The blue unicorn fired pies at the lavender pony, who responded it by summoning a parasprite to eat them before send it off.

Ben Valorheart and Boris Sharpshot swung their blades at each other fiercely and wildly while dodging the attacks for 10 times. As the former monster hunter swung his blade by top, the young prince dodged down and swiped a kick on the latter to fall down hard. Boris Sharpshot groaned in anger as he got up while slamming his sword on Ben Valorheart, who quickly moved back while blocked and deflected the attacks as well. Ben Valorheart got cornered and trapped by the house, making Boris Sharpshot charged and thrust his at him. Luckily, Ben Valorheart dodged down and kicked Boris Sharpshot off. Both of them continued charging and swinging their blades at each other off.

Trixie summoned the thunderstorm in sending snow down on Twilight Sparkle. Luckily, the lavender unicorn melted it away, she then fired her magical spell on blue unicorn, causing the latter to have a mustache. Her friends laughed in amusement at her.

Ben Valorheart and Boris Sharpshot continued swinging swords at each other fiercely and wildly for few times. And just before the prince could do anything, the monster hunter grabbed and slammed him against the wall for three times before punching at him none stop. And just before Boris Sharpshot could do anything, Ben Valorheart gave the former a headbutt before punching back for five times and then kicked him off. Boris Sharpshot thrown right on Trixie to the ground hard.

"Ooh!" Bumbrain Boxco and Dum-Dum awed in amusement.

"Get off of me!" Trixie exclaimed in anger as she kicked Boris Sharpshot off. She then cut the mustache off her muzzle. She turned to her former assistants, "Snips, Snails, step forward!"

"Wh— what is it, oh Great and P— P— Powerful Trixie?" Snips asked nervously.

Snails nodded and laughed nervously.

Trixie focused on her magical energy as she fired on both Snips and Snails. For the moment later, their bodies began mutating and transforming. Snips became a baby while Snails became an elder. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise of what they just saw.

"Wow..." Boris Sharpshot remarked in amazement, "Now, that's what I call power."

"Twilight, what just happen?" Ben Valorheart asked in concern.

"An age spell?" Twilight Sparkle said in shock, "But... how could you do an age spell? That's only for the highest level unicorns!"

Trixie smirked, "Well, Twilight? Give up?"

"Unless you wanna a date with me?" Boris Sharpshot asked charmingly. He got whacked by Trixie. He groaned and moaned in pain while rubbing his head, "What was that for?!"

Ben Valorheart turned to Twilight Sparkle, who was very reluctant and concern of it. Nevertheless, she tried as she levitated and transforming both Snips and Snails back to their own age. Unfortunately, it's too much for her to handle as the ponies remained the same. And at the same time, she heard the voice that she hoped not want to hear.

Midnight Sparkle laughed evilly within Twilight Sparkle's mind, **_"Come on, Twilight. You need me. You know you can't do it without me. I am the power you needed. Unleash me now!"_**

"Shut up!" Twilight Sparkle groaned in anger.

 ** _"You can't win! Think carefully! Use my power now!"_**

"Shut up!"

 ** _"Look at yourself! You're not even close to that level especially it's Trixie's! You'll never be strong and powerful as Princess Celestia!"_**

"I said shut up!"

Twilight Sparkle was getting frustrated and angry with the Midnight Sparkle's voice inside of her head. It's making her to lose her concentration and focus on her task.

"Admit it now, Twilight! Because at the end, you will fail!" Midnight Sparkle shouted in anger, "And everyone you befriended with and loved will and forever abandon and forgotten you! You will be alone forever!"

Twilight Sparkle screamed in anger, "I said shut the hell up!"

Twilight Sparkle accidentally blasted Snips and Snails off. They both dropped on Bumbrain Boxco and Dum-Dum to the ground hard. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise of what they just saw.

"Twilight..." Ben Valorheart said in shock.

"Hey, Weakheart!" Boris Sharpshot called. Ben Valorheart turned and found him armed and aimed his Diamond Shotgun, "Say hello to my little friend."

BANG! Ben Valorheart screamed in pain upon feeling his left front leg being shot. He really hated that a lot. Twilight Sparkle was in shock as she approached and checked on him.

"Stay with me, Ben!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in concern.

Ben Valorheart groaned in pain, "Now I really hate guns!"

"Well, too bad," Boris Sharpshot said in amusement, "It's what my cutie mark says that."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We've won. Trixie is the highest level unicorn!" Trixie said proudly before laughed evilly, "And now it's time for you both to leave Ponyville! FOREVER!"

Boris Sharpshot turned to his henchponeis, "Get them, boys."

Bumbrain Boxco and Dum-Dum nodded as they approached both Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart, but blocked by Mane Five and Spike.

"That's enough, Trixie, Boris!" Applejack demanded.

Rarity nodded firmly, "You proved your point, but you can't possibly expect Twilight and Ben Valorheart to leave Ponyville!"

"You fools! They're both already gone!" Trixie said darkly.

And just before Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart could defy Trixie, they're both levitated and thrown straight out of the Ponyville Town. And just before their friends could come out and help both of them, Trixie summoned a force-field fishbowl-like and closing down Ponyville Town forever. Now, their friends are trapped.

"It's okay, guys. I'll figure something out." Twilight Sparkle said calmly while touching on the force-field's against Spike's, "Just take care of each other. And keep an eye on Trixie. There's something strange about her."

Ben Valorheart nodded while grunted in pain, "We'll be back."

Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart turned their backs and headed off at once. Spike was heartbroken and upset to see both of them forced to go exile. And now, he and his friends are forced to live in Trixie's rule.

However, unknown to the ponies, mysterious hooded pony marched through the force-field like it was nothing...

* * *

Twilight Sparkle helped and treated Ben Valorheart's injuries, though he cringed and hissed in pain. This irritated and annoyed her a lot.

"Don't be such a baby. It's just a small wound. Better than the Hydra's bites and acid," Twilight Sparkle remarked dryly as she was tightened the bandage around his left leg. She sighed, "Honestly. You're worse than Spike and Nyx."

Ben Valorheart groaned in annoyance, "You tried to get a shot by the gun twice! That still hurts especially the stupid Platinum Bullet! I really hate guns."

"We've got more important things to worry about, Ben."

"Yeah. What's with that attitude during the fight?"

"Uh... I-I-I have no idea what you're talking about," Twilight Sparkle lied. She earned Ben Valorheart's glare. She groaned, "I don't want to talk about it. Can we focus on more important mission?"

Ben Valorheart groaned in annoyance, "Fine! I don't know much of Trixie, but I heard you beat and sent Ursa Minor home to sleep. I also heard she was a fake for making up the story in beating the monster."

"You've got that right. Trixie can't be that powerful as I am. I mean how could Trixie know such advanced magic?"

"And why would Boris teamed up with her too? I don't need to know his dummies either."

"I don't know." Twilight Sparkle said in concern, "Without Spike, I can't get a message to the Princess in Saddle Arabia. So who else do I know who understands strange and powerful magic?"

Ben Valorheart nodded in agreement, "There's one. She's available."

* * *

At Shaman's Hut, Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart explained to Zecora. The Shaman Zebra was uneasy and concern of it as she took a sip of her tea.

"Your tale of woe upsets me so." Zecora rhymed in concern, "No wonder you're dour. It's an abuse of power!"

"You don't know the half of it," Ben Valorheart said dryly, "I got shot by the gun twice. I hate it a lot."

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "Back to our topic. I don't know what to do, Zecora. I feel like I've abandoned my friends. But I can't take her on horn-to-horn."

After taking a sip of her drink, Zecora continued, "If you train with me, so good you'll be. I'll show you the way to make sure she won't stay."

"You'll train me in magic?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise. She looked concern as she explained while accidentally knocked the cup off, "But she was doing age spells, weather spells, you name it!"

Zecora sighed as she picked the cup, "When it comes to magic, it would be tragic if somepony licked me, especially Trixie."

"You really think I can beat her?" Twilight Sparkle asked. As Zecora nodded firmly, Twilight Sparkle jumped on the table, "Okay, when do we start?"

"Cleaning the table?" Ben Valorheart asked in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle looked down and found the cup spilled on Zecora's hoof, this made Shaman annoyed about it. She blushed in embarrassment of it.

* * *

Ponyville Town were suffering and tormenting by Trixie's tyrannical control. Mayor Mare was put in bird cage while the rest of ponies including Mane Five, Cutie Mark Crusaders and even Spike were forced to work and serve her. Trixie acted as the ruler and leader of Ponyville Town. Boris Sharpshot acted as the Chief while his minions Bumbrain Boxco and Dum-Dum are helping him out.

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were setting banners across the town. Rarity was sewing the banners. Applejack was stomping and mashing the apples to juice of a large basket. Pinkie Pie was dancing wildly and crazily. Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike were moving the throne chair. Trixie and her cohorts were watching and making sure that no one dare to resist them.

Trixie turned and glared at Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike, "You brats! Hurry up with my throne."

This shocked the children in moving the throne chair. Trixie turned to Applejack, who continued stomping and mashing apples on basket.

"And you, how long do I have to wait for my applesauce facial?" Trixie asked politely.

"Forget it, Trixie! I ain't doing nothin' 'til you let Twilight and Ben come home!" Applejack defied angrily while crossing her front hooves firmly. Suddenly, she was being lifted up while two feathers tickled her. She laughed uncontrollably, "Okay, I'll do it! Just make it stop! Hoo!"

Noticing Pinkie Pie has stopped, Trixie groaned, "I thought I told you to dance!

Trixie fired her magical blast on Pinkie Pie, forcing the latter to dance wildly and crazily. Boris Sharpshot and his cohorts hissed in concern.

"Oh boy..." Dum-Dum remarked.

Bumbrain Boxco nodded, "Yeah. Real nasty and nastier than the boss."

"Shut up," Boris Sharpshot snarled dryly.

Rarity continued sewing the banner. She sighed in upset, "Oh, Trixie's cruel magic is ruining Ponyville." She accidentally poked a needle on her hoof, making herself yelped in pain. She whined, "Oh, somepony has to help us!"

* * *

At Zecora's home, the shaman was training Twilight Sparkle while Ben Valorheart was training himself of improving his swordsmanship skills. After some practicing, he approached and checked on his girlfriend, who was concentrating and focusing on levitating and controlling the watery bubbles around her. Zecora was standing up straight and closing her eyes while meditating calmly and harmonically.

"How is she?" Ben Valorheart asked in concern. Zecora gave a slap on his head. He yelped in pain, "Geez! What was that for?!"

"You're disturbing our training. And yes, she is fine. But I sense some disturbance within her," Zecora said firmly. Ben Valorheart looked worry and uneasy about it. She continued, "But nevertheless, she is fine. No noise, no sound, no din, no fuss must interfere with your focus. Unlearn what you have learned. Only then can victory be earned."

Twilight Sparkle grunted as she struggled in focusing and controlling her magic powers. However, she as both distracted and angered by two voices.

 ** _"Trixie is the highest level unicorn!"_** Trixie laughed evilly.

 ** _"Did you hear that?! Did you heard that, Twilight?!_** " Midnight Sparkle demanded in anger, **_"You've been humiliated in public! You've been defeated by a whimp! You'd never lose to her! If you had listen to me, you wouldn't have been thrown out! You should have let me out and help you! You're weak and soft, Twilight! You've let stupid friendship blocked you from reaching your true potential, you weakling fool!"_**

Twilight Sparkle groaned before screamed in anger, "Would you just shut up?!"

Zecora and Ben Valorheart yelped in surprise by Twilight Sparkle's anger. And unfortunately for her, she got distracted and fell into water pond. Both approached and gotten her out of it.

"What was that?" Ben Valorheart asked in concern.

"There is much, much that I can teach, but the answer you need may still be out of reach." Zecora commented.

"I'm sorry, Zecora. I'm trying my best, but..." Twilight Sparkle sighed, "I can't stop thinking about Trixie. There was something different about her. It's like she's gone from high and mighty to mean and nasty."

"It wasn't just that, Twilight. Deep in your heart lies a true anger you have yet release."

"What do you mean, Zecora?"

"Tell me, did anything happen to you during your adventure?"

"Once. It happens during Crystal Empire when I fought King Sombra and King Umbreon. When I looked at the Door to Fear, I saw my deepest nightmare."

Ben Valorheart sighed, "Twilight, you won't become Midnight Sparkle. We'd never ever abandon you! It's a promise I'd never break!"

"I know, Ben," Twilight Sparkle said in defeat and concern, "I just can't get it off my mind, no matter what I'd do."

"What about the box Lord Azure send to you? Did it help you?"

"I tried to open it. It wouldn't let me. I don't know why."

"That is because the time of your right to open the box has yet to come," Zecora said calmly while smiling, "Nevertheless, your thinking needs a readjust. Total concentration is a must. An anger must be controlled or it will consume you."

Twilight Sparkle sighed, "That's what I'm afraid the most..."

* * *

After decorating Ponyville Town with statues, banners and more; Trixie and her cohorts were relaxing in their throne chamber. Trixie was sitting down on her seats. Boris Sharpshot grumbled and complained angrily while walking around. Both Bumbrain Boxco and Dum-Dum were drinking their drinks happily.

"You still not satisfied?" Trixie asked in bore manner. Boris Sharpshot huffed angrily before glaring at her. She sighed in annoyance, "Of course, you are."

"Should have kept her close to me! Should have been mine!" Boris Sharpshot exclaimed in anger.

"Oh please! She's not even that beautiful as I am."

"Not even smarter, great and powerful as her actually."

"What was that?! Are you insulting me?!"

"Yes, I am! We didn't agree about banishing Twilight off!"

"But I'd never say about letting her staying here. But of course, I did help you get revenge on Ben Valorheart!"

"Kill him! It's what I want! Not exile him!"

"Doesn't humiliating him isn't enough?!" Trixie scoffed, "Boy, you're stupid! You know that? I don't know why you hate Earth Pony for a long time. But I do know hating the ponies, who haven't done anything wrong to you is stupid!"

Boris Sharpshot groaned in anger, "Watch it! I'm putting these Earth Ponies to their places! Teaching and reminding them that Unicorns are the true superior ponies, not Pegasi or Earth Ponies! Understand?!"

"You really are stupid and racist pony I ever met!"

"You're a spoiled brat, who think she's better than anything if not for your stupid amulet!"

"That's it! I'm gonna kill you for that!"

"Bring it on!"

And just before Trixie and Boris Sharpshot could do anything, the door was knocked very hard and loud. This surprised and shocked them.

"I thought you said that you've sent everypony back to home?!" Trixie demanded in anger.

"I did!" Boris Sharpshot exclaimed in anger. He turned and glared at Bumbrain and Dum-Dum, "You two! Go and check it out! If it's a pony, send him back home!"

Bumbrain Boxco and Dum-Dum yelped in surprise before saluted, "Yes, sir!"

As Bumbrain Boxco and Dum-Dum approached the door, they opened it. They found a mysterious hooded pony. They were about to told him off but instead they got slapped and whacked by heads. He then kicked them off hard. This surprised and shocked Trixie and Boris Sharpshot.

"What the-?! Did he just beat my henchponies at ease?!" Boris Sharpshot asked in shock.

Trixie groaned, "They're useless." She looked and glared at the mysterious pony approaching her. She hissed in anger, "Who are you?! What do you want?!"

"Trixie Lulamoon... Boris Bountyhunt Sharpshot..." The mysterious pony said eerily and softly. This sends chill to both Trixie and Boris Sharpshot's spines. He continued, "The sins of the past has been outweighing you for a long time especially your family's legacy."

"Wh-What?!" Trixie demanded in shock, "What is he talking about?!"

Boris Sharpshot hissed, "How am I suppose to know?! I don't speak gibberish!" He turned and glared Who the hell are you?! What the hell are you onto?!"

The mysterious pony said in riddles, "Though the legacy of sins trapped you in the painful of twisted reality, your goodness kept your true heart alive. It's time to let it go. Find and choose your true path. Let this legacy of sins be forgotten, be rebuild to new!"

"Will you make it a bit of sense, old pony?!" Trixie demanded as her eyes glowed in red, "I'm warning you! I don't play nice!"

Boris Sharpshot nodded, "Yeah. Start making sense now!"

"If you do not change and make a new, you'll become a father you have feared and hated since the life beginning," The mysterious pony said dryly and darkly. He lifted his head up while revealing his crimson eyes, "The monsters your family has become! Is that what you really wanted?! Monsters?!"

The words have angered and annoyed both Trixie and Boris Sharpshot. They both screamed in anger as they all charged their horns up. They were about to attack the mysterious pony. But instead, he appeared before them. He placed his hooves on their foreheads.

"Show me the truth! Let them speak from your heart! The true heart!"

And just before Trixie and Boris Sharpshot could resist, their eyes glowed in white while the Alicorn Amulet dimmed down. They both screamed and struggled in pain. The mysterious pony looked through their eyes of the past.

The mysterious pony saw Trixie being raised and mistreated badly while being forced to do some black magic that she has hated especially her father, who raised and trained her to be like him. He also saw Boris Sharpshot, who was being forced and traumatized to watch the Earth Ponies being slaughtered while his father forced him to learn his mistreatment way and racism towards both Humans and Earth Pony and if any failures, he would be punished harshly.

"As I knew of your past well, do you wish to live in it?" Mysterious pony asked calmly. Both Trixie and Boris Sharpshot groaned while shaking their heads. He sighed, "For the first step to be free from your legacy of sins, let go of hate and anger towards the rivals. Learn and understand the true power within them..."

For the moment later, the mysterious pony disappeared from sights while both Trixie and Boris Sharpshot dropped to the ground. Both unicorns panted and breathed heavily. They then recovered from it before looking at each other.

"What was that?!" Boris Sharpshot demanded in anger.

Trixie hissed, "I don't know. I just that I'd never seen him again. Whatever he did, that gives me a headache. I need some sleep. Would you mind sleep with me like my bodyguard?"

"Yeah. Whatever..." Boris Sharpshot said dryly. He turned and glared at his minions, "Hey, knuckleheads! Wake up!" He thrown tin cans on their heads. They both got up at once. He huffed angrily, "Guard duty!"

Both Bumbrain Boxco and Dum-Dum saluted fearfully before headed off guard duty while Trixie and Boris Sharpshoot headed for bedtime. Unknown to any of them, the mysterious pony from the ceiling has seen everything. He smiled mysteriously before disappeared from sights...

* * *

At Golden Oak Library, Mane Five and Spike were looking through some books, hoping to find and learn more about Trixie's unusual behavior and sudden powered-up magic. They all knew the boastful pony like her couldn't be powerful and stronger than Twilight Sparkle. They need to find it and defeat her, so they can bring Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart back home.

Rarity groaned as she put the book aside, "Ugh, this really doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere."

Pinkie Pie made muffled noises about unable to find a book, Applejack sighed, "I hear you, Pinkie. I can't find anything that describes the kind of magic Trixie's doin'."

"Ugh, there must be something! Twilight has every magic book there is!" Spike said in concern.

Fluttershy opened the book as she found a picture of necklace Trixie worn. As she turned to her friends, she called them but too busy of chatting and discussing about Trixie ruling Ponyville Town. They were upset and unsatisfied.

As the shy pony struggled to call her friends, Spike spotted the book with picture. He grabbed it from her and called them, "Hey, everypony, look! This book has a picture of Trixie's necklace! It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold powers!"

Her friends joined in, they all read it together.

"Even though it provides great power, it also corrupts the user!" Rarity read in concern.

Spike hissed while reading, "You can't just take the Alicorn Amulet off her neck, it has a magical lock! Trixie's the only pony who can take it off!"

"We need to get this information to Twilight. She'll know what to do." Applejack said firmly.

Rarity hissed in concern, "If any of us try to leave, Trixie's magical force field will tell her!"

And just before Fluttershy could ask, Rainbow Dash said confidently, "I've got it! Trying to sneak past the force field would be impossible without help, but I know who's got the goods to get into those woods!"

"W-Who?" Fluttershy asked. Rainbow Dash gave a sly smirk while looking at her. She yelped in shock and worry, "Whaaat?! No! I'll crack under the pressure! I'll snap like a twig!"

"Fluttershy, you're the only pony, who can help us and our friends," Rainbow Dash said calmly.

Rarity nodded, "Your animals can help you get out of force-field by morning."

"Or you take a short cut..."

Mane Five and Spike yelped in surprise as they turned to their back. They found mysterious hooded pony stood before them.

"Who are you?!" Spike asked in concern.

"I'm the only pony, who can guide and lead you to your friend. But depends on your decision. Time is running out..."

Mane Five and Spike looked at each other as they wondered if they should trust him or not. They have to let Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart know about it.

* * *

On the next day; few meters away from Ponyville Town, the mysterious pony and Fluttershy appeared on the Everfree Forest. This surprise and shocked the shy pony.

"That's something..." Fluttershy commented in surprise, "But wouldn't that attract Trixie's attention, mister?"

Mysterious Pony scoffed in amusement, "If she's a really high level unicorn. I teleported much faster and swifter than she is. Not even the Alicorn Amulet can catch up to me. And now, Twilight and Ben are at Zecora's Hut."

"Everfree Forest... Why does it have to be a dark forest?" Fluttershy asked in concern, "Maybe you can keep me accompany, sir?"

No reply as Fluttershy turned to her back and found the stranger disappeared. It shocked and surprised her. She sighed in defeat as she realized that she has to deal with it by herself now. She has to go to Zecora's Hut. She really hate doing dangerous stuffs...

* * *

Arriving at Zecora's Hut, Fluttershy told her friends about what she and others have discovered. Twilight Sparkle was now concern and uneasy about it.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize the Alicorn Amulet!" Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

Fluttershy said in concern, "The more she uses it, the more it will corrupt her!"

"Think it affected her cohorts especially Boris?" Ben Valorheart asked suspiciously. Fluttershy shook her head. He sighed, "That's good. So, how do we free Trixie from it?"

Twilight Sparkle hummed in concern, "I don't know. But how am I supposed to beat that amulet? My magic's not good enough!" As if hearing someone talking back at her, she hissed in anger, "And I know you're thinking, Midnight! The answer is still no!"

"Uh... Who's she talking to?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Ben Valorheart sighed, "Her nightmares in her head. It keeps bothering Twilight to become a powerful monster, so she can beat Trixie."

"That's not nice of Midnight Sparkle."

"You have no idea."

"Twilight Sparkle, much work have you done." Zecora said calmly as everyone looked at her, "You learned all of my lessons; all but one. If Trixie's tricks have you in a fix, you must nix your magic and use the six."

Twilight Sparkle hummed thoughtfully, "Nix your magic, use the six... Nix your magic, use the six!" She gasped in realization, "Use the six! That's it! Zecora, you're a genius!"

Zecora smiled, "Thank you, my little friend."

"Have the plan?" Ben Valorheart asked.

Twilight Sparkle nodded firmly, "Yeah, I do. Now we'll need to get you back inside Ponyville, Fluttershy."

Twilight Sparkle began writing down on her scroll while her friends looked at her and reading her notes as well. What is she planning to defeat Trixie?

* * *

Using a large yet golden royalty carriage-like; Trixie, Boris Sharpshot and their minions were heading to the Ponyville Town outskirt after sensing some disturbance of her force-field. Upon arriving at their destination, they found three surprising visitors.

"You!" Trixie asked in shock. Instead of anger, she scoffed proudly, "What's the matter, Twilight Sparkle? Not enjoying your exile?"

"I know about the Alicorn Amulet. I know you cheated." Twilight Sparkle said angrily.

"Cheated? Moi?" Trixie asked innocently.

"We have no idea what you're talking about," Boris Sharpshpt defended Trixie. He scoffed, "In case, you asked, Benji. I didn't cheat or even use this amulet."

Ben Valorheart smirked, "I know. But we're here for rematch."

"Yeah." Twilight Sparkle nodded as she levitated and put the golden necklace with emerald jewel-like around her neck, "And I thought you might wanna see what a real magical amulet looks like. Zecora gave it to me. It's from beyond the Everfree Forest, and it's way more powerful than your measly little Alicorn Amulet!"

"Really?!" Bumbrain Boxco and Dum-Dum asked in shock and surprise.

"It's a lie! It's gotta be!" Boris Sharpshot disagreed angrily.

"Nothing's more powerful than the Alicorn Amulet!" Trixie said firmly and proudly yet fearfully, "And nopony's more powerful than the Great and Powerful Trixie!"

"Care to put your amulet where your mouth is?" Twilight Sparkle asked in amusement, "How about another duel?"

"Same goes to me," Ben Valorheart said proudly.

Trixie smirked, "Why should I? I already beat you."

Boris Sharpshot chuckled a bit, "Yeah. It would be a waste of time. So, leave now."

"That's up to you both! But I guess you'll never see the totally awesome magic from beyond the Everfree Forest." Twilight Sparkle said calmly and confidently, "Come on, Zecora."

Ben Valorheart chuckled a bit, "Yeah. Too bad if you don't beat on second round, you'd never get her since I hate her now."

Twilight Sparkle groaned as she nudged her boyfriend's while whispered softly, "Seriously?!"

"It's a bluff. I'm not gonna lose," Ben Valorheart whispered back, "I hope."

"My hero..." Twilight Sparkle snarled.

As Twilight Sparkle and her friends walked away from their rivals, Trixie and Boris Sharpshot had the second thoughts. They refused to give up that opportunity.

"Wait!" Trixie shouted. Her rivals stopped at once. She levitated and removed the force-field. She teleported before them, "Okay, okay, you're on! A second duel."

"And this time, only one winner gets all!" Boris Sharpshot said proudly.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends smiled proudly and confidently as their rivals have taken the bait. It's time to put the plan in motion.

* * *

As the clouds continued darkening and thundering, ponies of Ponyville have been gathered and watched the duel between Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart against Trixie and Boris Sharpshot. They all wondered - who will win this round now.

Ben Valorheart and Boris Sharpshot moved to the front while glaring at each other.

"No swords. No guns." Ben Valorheart said firmly, "If you can handle it and play fair, Boris?"

Boris Sharpshot scoffed, "Oh puh-lease. You're nothing compare to a rogue Minotaur. I can handle you. It'll be piece of cake!"

"Be careful of what you say, Boris the Animal."

"Ladies first, Mare..."

Ben Valorheart jumped and slammed Boris Sharpshot to the ground hard. The prince punched on the monster's face for five times. Boris Sharpshot punched Ben Valorheart's face before grabbed and held his rival down as he punched on him for few times. Ben Valorheart blocked it before kicked Boris Sharpshot out. Both of them continued punching and kicking each other hard and fierce for few times. Bumbrain Boxco and Dum-Dum cheered for their leader.

As for the unicorn mares, they're both glaring at each other while readying for the duel.

"Let's start with a simple age spell, shall we?" Trixie asked proudly. Twilight Sparkle smiled and nodded firmly. She called, "Snips, Snails."

As Snips and Snails stood before Trixie, she fired her magic spell on them. They both turned into crying babies.

"An oldie, but a goodie, ha." Trixie said proudly, "Now, let's see what your little charm can do."

"No problem." Twilight Sparkle said calmly. She turned to her friends, "Um, Applejack, Rarity? Could you help me, please?"

Applejack and Rarity were confuse of what their best friend has said. They did what Twilight Sparkle has told them by standing close to the Trixie Statue. However, both of them were uncertain and concern while she remained confident and firm as she focused her magical energy on horn.

Trixie was distracted by filing her hoof gently since she was confident that nopony can beat her in magic duel.

Twilight Sparkle fired her magic spell on both Applejack and Rarity, with a magical puff. As she was hoping form they did turned into fillies. Trixie took a look but yelped in surprise with her big gap of mouth.

Trixie rebuffed calmly yet nervously, "Oh, ho-hum. So you can do an age spell, big deal."

 ** _ZAP!_** Twilight Sparkle continued firing her magic spells on Applejack and Rarity from their fillies to adults, a unicorn filly on an Earth Pony adult, an adult on old mare and finally back to their regular ages.

"That's... That's impossible!" Trixie said in shock and concern.

Twilight Sparkle smirked, "That's nothing!"

Twilight Sparkle turned to Rainbow Dash as she fired her magical spell on the daredevil pony with puff of smoke. Instead of one, there were two. Both Rainbow Dashes were looking and admiring at each other. Trixie was in shock and surprise.

"Duplication spell. Ever see one pony play ten instruments?" Twilight Sparkle asked in amusement.

Twilight Sparkle turned and fired magical blast at Pinkie Pie, and again with puff of smoke. Pinkie Pie began playing ten instruments wildly and happily, this shocked and scared Trixie a lot.

"Ooh, one more." Twilight Sparkle said slyly as she slowly turned to Applejack, "I can turn a mare into a stallion."

Applejack yelped in concern as she was about to run away. But instead, she got hit by a magic with puff. She did turned into a stallion as she was being embarrassed. Twilight Sparkle turned stallion back to her true gender.

"Well, Trixie, looks like my amulet is more powerful than yours–: Twilight Sparkle got interrupted upon seeing her amulet being stolen, "Hey! Give it back!"

"Never!" Trixie exclaimed proudly as she held the amulet. She laughed amusingly, "With this amulet, I shall now rule all of Equestria!"

As she continued laughing proudly, Trixie removed the Alicorn Amulet out, causing the reddish aura turned to pinkish one. She placed the new amulet around her neck.

Trixie smirked proudly, "Witness, my subjects. Gaze upon an ever greater and 'powerful-er' Trixie!"

As Trixie was distracted in laughing, Rainbow Dash swiftly swoop in while grabbing the amulet. Although angered and annoyed, she remained calm and proud as she looked at her new amulet.

"I don't need that old Alicorn Amulet. I have this!"

Trixie fired her magical spell on Rainbow Dash. Instead of shocking or electrifying her enemy, the daredevil pony laughed heavily and hard.

"Stop it! Tha— that tickles!" Rainbow Dash pleaded in amusingly.

"Tickles?! That was supposed to make you writhe in agony!" Trixie said in anger. She gasped in realization while looking at her amulet, "This amulet is defective!" She looked up and glared at Rainbow Dash, "Give mine back!"

Rainbow Dash made funny faces at Trixie before heading to Zecora, "Sorry. This is going back into hiding where it belongs."

"Indeed," Zecora agreed, "Nopony shall use this abusive power ever again."

Twilight Sparkle smirked as she approached Trixie, "By the way, Trixie, the amulet around your neck? It's one of Zecora's doorstops." She turned to Ben Valorheart, "Ben, we've got it!"

Boris Sharpshot and Ben Valorheart were still fighting with each other. While the monster hunter was confused, the prince smirked in amusement. And just before Boris Sharpshot could ask, Ben Valorheart stroke right on his rival's left side of guts till armpit. This caused the monster hunter yelped in pain while the prince gave him a hard punch by face to the ground.

"No way!" Bumbrain Boxco and Dum-Dum exclaimed in shock.

Ben Valorheart panted heavily, "Well, what do you know? I've won. Flash Sentry and Shining Armor were right. Hitting the nerve was effective. My training got paid off."

Boris Sharpshot groaned in pain, "You mean..."

"Yup. I was distracting you," Ben Valorheart admitted, "Yeah, the first round I really lost to you because I got distracted and you cheated with a gun. But this time, You were too proud that you can beat me down without them and you'd think I'm Earth Pony."

"Damn it..."

"What? No rude comments about Earth Pony being weak and stupid filth especially humans? You'd like to boost that a lot, trying to better anyone else."

"I was wrong..." Boris Sharpshot said in defeat. Ben Valorheart was surprised by his remark. He continued, "Beaten by you so many times and I still couldn't get her. Time to face reality check. Nopony is perfect, not even me."

"Wow... That is so unlike you."

"Believe me. I had a hell of the dream last night. And one thing I hate the most is something I don't want to become like he was."

"I'm guessing you had rough time before we met."

"You have no idea. All I want is my family proud of me, not killing me. And believe me, I was so obsessed of getting Twilight for myself."

"What change your mind now?"

Boris Sharpshot sighed in defeat, "Some crazy old pony told me off about making my own path. Guess it's time to do it. Nice one, Valorheart."

"Boss?!" Bumbrain Boxco and Dum-Dum asked in confusion.

Ben Valorheart was in shock and surprise, "Okay. I think I'm crazy. Did I just hit him too hard?"

Trixie was still shock and surprise of the event. She turned and looked at Twilight Sparkle.

"But... how did you do those spells? Nopony can do those spells!" Trixie said in concern.

Twilight Sparkle smiled, "You're right. Not even me. Zecora taught me so much about magic while I was in exile. She even taught me when not to use it." She recalled of her plans with her friends in defeating Trixie, "My magic alone wasn't powerful enough to take on the Alicorn Amulet head to head, so I needed to use a different kind of magic – the magic of friendship. I also knew that the only pony who could get the amulet off your neck was you."

"So, everything was a trick. Your friends actually help you?" Trixie asked in surprise. Twilight Sparkle nodded. She looked concern and uneasy, "But... what about the pony with the ten instruments?"

Twilight Sparkle giggled, "That's not magic. That was just Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie continued playing ten instruments happily. The ponies cheered wildly and happily that Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart won the duel! Ponyville Town is freed! Pinkie Pie's mouth has been restored. Trixie and her cohorts are now their prisoners, awaiting for the punishment...

* * *

Luckily, Twilight Sparkle and Ben Valorheart decided not to punish them as they have reasons - Trixie was corrupted and influenced by the Alicorn Amulet, Boris Sharpshot has surprisingly change his point of view on Earth Ponies and willingly to surrender and of course, Bumbrain Boxco and Dum-Dum were just following orders only.

In the evening, Twilight Sparkle used her levitation spell in levitating and rotating little critters in midair for performance. Ponies, including Princess Celestia and Saddle Arabian Ponies, were enjoying the entertainment show. Everyone enjoyed it while Fluttershy looked away and quivered in fear. She was been looked after by Ben Valorheart.

As Twilight Sparkle made a final performance - having animals holding each other in circle formation, fireworks shot and exploded in night sky. This surprised and amazed ponies, and even Twilight Sparkle. She looked down and found four surprisingly visitors.

"Trixie? Boris?" Twilight Sparkle asked in surprise.

Trixie nodded as she bowed down, "It's the least I could do for pardoning me and my friends." She looked up while sighed in shame, "I treated you and your friends so horribly when I was wearing that Alicorn Amulet. I just couldn't control myself."

"There are things I'm not proud of what I did and say terrible things to both Earth Ponies and Humans especially nearly kill Ben in prank when I was a kid," Boris Sharpshot said dryly and ashamed, "All I ever did was to please my father, but he sees me pathetic and useless, even I hunt monsters and demons down. But I know there's no excuse, and I've got no problem without being forgiven."

Trixie nudged Boris Sharpshot firmly. She looked at Twilight Sparkle, "You can forgive us, can't you?"

Having some thoughts about Trixie and Boris Sharpshot, Twilight Sparkle smiled, "Hmmm. Sure. I forgive you, Trixie. But make sure that Boris Sharpshot doesn't cause troubles especially when he's close to Earth Ponies. I still having problem to forgive him."

Boris Sharpshot scoffed, "Figures... I don't expect forgiveness easily. And don't worry, I won't come after you again... Yet..."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't make a mess," Trixie said calmly, "Don't you think the Great and Apologetic Trixie is the most magnificent humble pony you've ever seen?!"

Though annoyed by her boastful claim, Twilight Sparkle couldn't help but shook her head amusingly. Trixie and her cohorts quickly headed off at once.

 ** _"You should have kill them when you have the chance,"_** Midnight Sparkle said dryly.

Twilight Sparkle groaned, "I decided it. And I decide to spare them. After all, it was Alicorn Amulet that influenced her."

 ** _"What about Boris?! You know he can't be trusted especially wanted you badly for himself! I'd say we'd kill him for good!"_**

"You're right about that. But I can't help but to feel like he's change a bit. Something really did happen to him to change his ways. Ponies deserve second chance like him and Trixie."

 ** _"Well, whatever or whoever did to him, he should have stay out of it, so we can kill him with our power for everything he has done!"_**

"Taking revenge on him makes me no better than anyone else. And I'm not a monster like you, Midnight."

 ** _"We shall see,"_** Midnight Sparkle said dryly before smirked, **_"One day... Someday... You will need me to face and defeat our enemy. You cannot win by so-called 'friendship' especially you have been betrayed and abandoned again..."_**

Twilight Sparkle was really annoyed and angered by her dark counterpart, "Never."

Seeing Twilight Sparkle was talking to herself, Ben Valorheart looked concern and uneasy as he wondered if his girlfriend ever overcome her nightmares.

Princess Celestia saw the event while smiled mysteriously, "You did something to Trixie and Boris, did you, old friend?" It was silent. She sighed as she turned back and found hooded pony stood before her, "But thank you. Let us hope they're ready to help us defeat our enemies."

"They will, Celestia. They will..."

* * *

Trixie and her new cohorts were heading to Las Pegasus as the start of their redemption, though they were talking and chatting about what they really can do. They stopped at once as they met a black adult unicorn with crimson blazing mane-like and long tail and his cutie mark was a dragon skull and another was a blue unicorn with light red short mane and tail.

"Who the hell are you?!" Boris Sharpshot demanded in anger.

Trixie hissed, "Smaug - My father... My brother Merluck... What are you two doing here?"

"I've come with the proposal," Smaug said calmly and darkly. This shocked and scared Trixie. He continued, "Don't worry, I'm not here to punish you. I'm here to recruit you and your cohorts."

"Wh-What?!" Trixie and her cohorts asked in shock.

Merluck nodded, "We've seen everything, little sister. You all have potential. You'd make a fine recruits to our order. Welcome to Apocalypse Order."

"But question remains," Smaug said calmly and darkly while looking at Trixie, "Are you in or out?"

The question surprised and shocked Trixie and her cohorts as they all wondered of their fates - continued their redemption or join the mysterious order, founded by both her father and brother? What fate lies ahead of them?

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and her friends slowly got up while looking at Trixie and Boris Sharpshot in shock and surprise. Both former enemies remained calm and firm as they expected it.

"Are we friends or enemies?" Twilight Sparkle asked in concern.

"Friends and Double Agents," Trixie said calmly, "But when I'm with Apocalypse Order especially on the battlefield, we have to be the enemies until the right time to strike back at them."

Boris Sharpshot nodded, "Believe me. There's a lot of thing we have to learn about them and their connection to Dark Curse and Grimmore."

"My father is planning something big but terrifying and dangerous that would put the world at risk especially involving both two powerful monsters. And whatever it is, I have to earn his trust and affection to know it."

"Be either we lose or not, we're trying our best to find our his true plans."

"But how do we know if he's not watching our movement?" Ben Valorheart asked in concern.

"He doesn't," Trixie said calmly, "He believed that I'm his double agent for befriending you all especially Starlight. As long we play this game, it'll give me some time to find it. We will give them to you sooner or later."

"There's so much things I don't understand," Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

"Someday, you will find out more especially me and Trixie are couples," Boris Sharpshot said calmly while holding Trixie close to him, "But for now, this is enough for you to know what happen to us. We'd better go now. Her daddy is waiting for the reports."

Trixie and Boris Sharpshot turned and headed off. Her friends chatted in concern of whether or not they should trust Trixie and Boris Sharpshot after their memories revealed the truth after Magic Duel.

"Can we trust them?" Ben Valorheart asked in concern, "Especially Boris."

"I agree. It's... It's so much I need to know," Twilight Sparkle said in concern.

"If it makes things easy for you, I suggest you play it along," Shorty Thinking said calmly, "There's no telling what Three Lords of Equestria are up to their tricks. Either we take the risk or play safe, it's up to our spies' info. This will help us turn the tide against the enemies. It's our only hope."

"When you put it that way, I guess so..." Twilight Sparkle said in concern and uncertain, "Alright, we'll do it."

Ben Valorheart nodded, "Yeah. No telling what those guys up to..."

 _End..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Midnight Sparkle  
Jason Marsden: Ben Valorheart  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie  
Crispin Freeman: Boris Bountyhunt Sharpshot

 **Minor Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike  
Brenda Crichlow: Zecora  
James Arnold Taylor: Bumbrain Boxco  
Richard Steven Horvitz: Duncey 'Dum-Dum' Doolittle  
Lee Tockar: Snips  
Richard Ian Cox: Snails

 **Cameo:**  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia  
Sab Shimono: Mysterious Hooded Pony  
Tim Curry: Smaug  
Tom Felton: Merluck


End file.
